


"Лестница в небо"

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Professors, Ancient Egypt, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: спустя два года после событийФараонова наследия





	

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не является сторонником традиционной истории, рассказываемой в учебниках.

                                                                

— Дженсен, оторвись, пожалуйста, от работы. Свитки из Асуана никуда не убегут. — Губы Джареда заскользили по затылку Дженсена, собирая выступившие капельки пота с кончиков коротко стриженых волос.

— Я обещал командору, что разберусь с ними до конца недели, — Дженсен откинулся на спинку стула, запрокидывая голову и открывая доступ к шее.

— До конца недели они не убегут.

— Конец недели уже завтра, — Дженсен продолжил нагло врать, понимая, что черта с два ему удастся проигнорировать нахальные руки, уже расстегивающие его рубашку.

— Профессор Эклз, свитки командору нужны завтра, а вы мне нужны здесь, — прошептал Джаред, прикусывая мочку уха, — сейчас. Не то я сгорю, — целуя место укуса, — на медленном огне.

— Со стула хоть дай встать.

— Ни за что. Он нас обоих выдержит. — Джаред провел языком длинную мокрую линию от плеча к уху, поднялся, обошел стул и уселся Дженсену на колени.

Абсолютно голый, вспотевший, резко пахнущий мускусом и сандалом. С того самого осознанного первого раза в Александрии Джаред уже второй год исправно заставлял мозг Дженсена терять рассудительность, выплавляя все мысли в безудержное желание и образуя на их месте волшебную пустоту.

Руки Дженсена заскользили по влажной коже, обрисовывая рельефные мышцы, сжимая податливое тело, тесно прижимая его к себе. Дженсен облизал выступающую линию ключицы, втянул кожу в рот, прикусил и снова вылизал налившееся красным место укуса. Джаред запрокинул голову, прерывисто дыша и пытаясь бороться за возможность снять мешающую одежду.

Дженсен усмехнулся, подумал, что стоило бы так же вылизать и покрыть засосами шею Джареда, но вместо этого чуть отстранил его от себя и впился в сосок. Сжал зубами, несколько раз облизнул крошечную вершину и, только получив ощутимый хлопок по животу, выпустил.

— Ш-ш-ш. Больно же!

— Еще скажи, что тебе не нравится так.

Джаред промолчал и снова притянул голову Дженсена к груди, ненавязчиво намекая продолжить. Вылизывать. Прикусывать. До боли, но сладко до искр из глаз.

Джаред схватился пальцами за плечи Дженсена и двинул вкруговую бедрами и потерся текущим членом о живот Дженсена. Его глухие стоны и неразборчивый шепот зазвучали в тишине кабинета.

Дженсен протиснул руку между их телами и сжал в кулаке подрагивающий член. Большим пальцем приласкал крупную головку, добившись выступившей смазки, и, чуть сдавливая, провел кулаком до основания.

Джаред вскрикнул и потянул руки к еще застегнутым на все пуговицы штанам Дженсена. Склонился, посмотрел своим голодным взглядом и впился в приоткрытый рот, накрывая губы, толкаясь языком вперед, вылизывая зубы, небо, сплетаясь языками.

— Бикфордов шнур чертов! — выругался Дженсен, едва отлипнув от Джареда, помогая выпростать из штанов собственный член, и полез пальцами в уже раскрытый, смазанный анус.

— Сандаловое масло? — спросил, поглаживая подрагивающие края, ныряя сразу тремя пальцами.

— Как будто тебя не заводит его запах! — Джаред приподнялся и плавно скользнул по члену вниз, насаживаясь сразу и до упора.

— Меня заводишь ты.

— Дальше! — требовательно подначил Джаред, раскачиваясь и осваиваясь в новой позе.

— Ты. — Приподнимая и резко насаживая. В такт. Снова и снова. — Твое бесстыдное тело. Длинные ноги. Узкая задница. Твои блядовитые глаза. Грязные словечки. Неумение вести себя за столом. Как ты ешь. Пьешь свой турецкий кофе. Заигрываешь со шлюхами. Стреляешь. Дерешься. Стонешь подо мной. И вытрахиваешь из моей головы последние мысли.

Джаред без предупреждения выстрелил белесыми струйками, покрывая узкими полосками вздымающуюся грудь Дженсена и пачкая свисающие края рубашки.

                                                                                   

Дженсен дернулся, кончая, и проснулся.

Солнце заливало комнату полуденным светом, длинные полупрозрачные ленты балдахина прикрывали тело Дженсена от прямых лучей и слегка колыхались на еще ощутимом ветерке.

Джареда рядом не наблюдалось.

Дженсен потянулся и встал с кровати, натянул валяющиеся рядом на стуле штаны, лениво глядя на подсыхающие пятна на смятых простынях. Слуга каждый раз неодобрительно поглядывал, когда им взбредало в головы понежничать. А уж грязные простыни он каждый раз брал в руки как дохлую помойную крысу. И с таким же отвращением нес наемной прачке.

Но Дженсен ему слишком хорошо платил — и тот молчал о том, что происходит в стенах дома. Да и Джаред в свое время пригрозил, что сделает, если узнает о сплетнях про себя. Точнее — про Дженсена. На себя Джареду в большинстве случаев было плевать. Но как только вопрос касался Дженсена — он сразу вставал в охотничью стойку. И волком бросался вперед, если грозила опасность.

Это выглядело крайне смешно со стороны. Но приятно. Осознание, что для кого-то — Джареда — жизнь Дженсена представляет большую ценность, согревало лучше местного солнца.

— Джаред! — Дженсен выглянул в коридор.

В ответ не раздалось даже эха. За два года жизни вместе они успели покопаться не только на территории Мемфиса, но даже добрались до Элефантины. А Джаред не был бы собой, если бы не прихватывал сувенир из каждой поездки. Не один, а как минимум полную сумку. Потому их дом через день после возвращения из поездок напоминал свалку. И одними лишь стараниями Дженсена спустя месяц-полтора начинал напоминать нормальное жилье.

Он прошел дальше, заглянул в кабинет, подзавис, разглядывая свой стул, который они на самом деле не раз испытывали на прочность. Как и секретер, пол, стеллаж для книг и даже комод. В их доме они, кажется, только на потолок не успели забраться. Но Джаред всегда полыхал энтузиазмом, так что умудрись он затащить Дженсена и туда — никто бы не разочаровался. В кабинете не обнаружилось ни души. Как и в гостиной, обеденной и купальной комнатах.

Дженсен вернулся в кабинет. Погрузившись в воспоминания, он умудрился проморгать записку на секретере.

_Дорогой Дженсен!_

_Ты так мило посапывал во сне, что мне показалось крайней подлостью тебя будить. Прости, но старина Хаваз ждет булыжник из Дейр эль-Бахри. Вернусь как можно скорее._

_Не грусти. В поездке я буду думать исключительно о тебе. И твоих ногах. И не только о них._

_Твой Джаред._

— Этот болван даже записку об отъезде нормально, без пошлостей написать не может! — расхохотался Дженсен. Аккуратно сложил и убрал в шкатулку для писем.

Таких записок Джаред оставлял ничтожно мало, но Дженсен сентиментально хранил их все. Крошечные знаки внимания. И каждая — напоминание о том, что Джаред уезжал один. Не важно, по какому поручению.

Дженсен каждый раз, чтобы не тосковать в разлуке как манерная девица, доставал и перечитывал их все. Смеялся и убирал обратно.

Неотложных дел у Дженсена не было, а перевод свитка он отправил командору еще вчера. Потому он решил вернуться в постель и попытаться уснуть. Работа и Джаред выматывали его, отбирая время на сон. Не стоило упускать возможность.

Простыни высохли, но устойчивый запах еще не выветрился. Дженсен уткнулся носом в подушку Джареда, улавливая еле различимые ноты мускуса и сандала, против воли возбуждаясь снова.

Не мешкая, он сбросил штаны и принялся поглаживать ареолы сосков, перебирать волоски внизу живота и, зажмурившись, мысленно представил Джареда. Как тот скользит руками по своему совершенному телу, ласкает член, яички и вдавливает пальцы между ног, в узкую дырочку, растягивая и подготавливая ее для большего.

Как сквозь вату Дженсен услышал собственный стон. Обхватил рукой член и принялся водить вверх-вниз, сжимая и расслабляя. Другой рукой погладил ноющую головку, спустился к яичкам, поджимая их к члену. Ускорил рывки и довел себя до быстрой разрядки.

Бездумно размазал сперму по животу, не открывая глаз, сохраняя образ кончающего Джареда на изнанке век, и практически сразу провалился в сон.

  


Ощущение мягкого покачивания на волнах пробудило Дженсена. После бесконечного падения в бездну оно оказалось слишком внезапным и знакомым. Вроде, Дженсен вот недавно закрыл глаза. Но как только открыл их — понял, что сон продолжается. Дженсен оглянулся. И ему сразу же захотелось зажмуриться. Уйти. Сбежать.

Он снова оказался в гробнице. Чадящие подставки с масляными светильниками почти не освещали комнату, только раздражали глаза едким дымом и создавали причудливые тени на стенах, украшенных тысячами рисунков. После приключений двухгодичной давности чтение иератического письма не вызывало у Дженсена проблем, но именно эти надписи он не мог понять, сколько ни вглядывался. Тишина забила уши словно мягкой ватой. Дженсен сделал шаг, но ни единого шороха не услышал.

Внезапно у стены возникла высокая мощная высокая фигура, легко узнаваемая даже в таком неверном свете. Джаред. Но и не он. Его голову венчала двойная корона царя Та-шемау и Та-меху, глаза были подведены черной краской, на груди бликовало желтым, зеленым и синим грубо обработанное украшение, а бедра скрывало белое полотно.

                                                                              

Он скупо улыбнулся Дженсену и укоризненно покачал головой. Не сказал ни слова, но к Дженсену тут же пришло понимание — этот Джаред совершенно точно знал все секреты: даже те, о которых Дженсен умолчал два года назад.

— Прости! Я не мог. Это не твое бремя, — говоря это, Дженсен открыл рот, но ни звука оттуда не донеслось.

Только Джаред, похоже, понял. Он поднял руку тыльной стороной и кивнул, принимая то решение Дженсена. Не рассердился, но снова странно улыбнулся. Как царь Нармер мог улыбаться своему народу, величественно и отстраненно.

Из-под короны просочилась тонкая темная струйка, стекая через лоб к переносице. Следующая струйка стекла уже быстрее, на бровь, и вязко капнула на скулу, прочерчивая неровную линию к подбородку. Еще одна. И еще. Густые, бордово-черные, они заливали лицо Джареда без остановки. Дженсен попытался закричать, обратить внимание Джареда, но у него и это не получилось.

Джаред внезапно нахмурился и указал на стену. Подчиняясь ему, иероглифы как по волшебству стали простыми и доступными, детально воспроизводя старую легенду. Об Осирисе, боге, обманутом братом, и Сэте, предавшим все за возможность единолично править зеленой и плодородной страной Кем.

«Это просто легенда! Бред! Не было такого на самом деле!» — пронеслось в мыслях Дженсена. Но Джаред остался непреклонен, кровь пролилась ему на грудь.

И Дженсен закричал. Проснулся от собственного крика, подскочил на постели, дико озираясь, выхватывая взглядом силуэты балдахина, мебели, окон, залитых лунным светом. Пришел в себя, понимая, что это всего лишь сон. Точно такой же, как и тогда. Слишком реалистичный, чтобы беззаботно отмахнуться. Дженсен судорожно схватился за голову, похлестал себя по щекам, но прийти в себя у него не вышло. Он поднял с пола штаны и натянул их на вспотевшее тело. Походил по комнате, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая сухой прохладный воздух.

Методика не срабатывала. Мысли в голове смешались калейдоскопом, ни одну ухватить не удавалось. Паника оглушала. Дженсен бросил это бесполезное занятие, схватил свою дорожную сумку и запихал в нее смену одежды, втиснулся в сапоги, заткнул за отворот охотничий нож. Путаясь в рубашке ломанулся в кабинет, прихватил деньги и выскочил из дома, в последний момент сообразив закрыть дверь.

***

Гулкая дробь в дверь эхом разлетелась по улице. На долю секунды Дженсену показалось, что сейчас все окрестные жители выскочат из домов и набросятся на него с кулаками.

— Господин Эклз? — Открыв одну створку двери, хозяин кальянной сонно похлопал глазами, но не стал ругаться на частого гостя своего заведения, не обрушил ворох вопросов, а только вопросительно уставился, давая перевести дух и терпеливо дожидаясь ответа.

Дженсен с Джаредом не раз вваливались сюда, выпить или просто расслабиться. Джаред частенько рассказывал про свои путешествия и приключения — наполовину правдивые, наполовину выдуманные. А Дженсен всегда громко смеялся, представляя эти истории. Но хозяин ни разу не попытался выставить их из своего заведения. Только благодушно улыбался, слушая краем уха очередную байку Джареда.

— Анвар-бей, разрешите от вас написать записку и послать слугу в Институт, чтобы передать ее командору Масперо? — на выдохах проговорил Дженсен. Несмотря на то, что кальянная находилась недалеко от их дома, он успел запыхаться, пока бежал до единственного человека, который даже посреди ночи смог впустить и помочь.

Потому что не раз уже так делал. С той лишь разницей, что раньше они были вместе с Джаредом, и навеселе. И им банально не хватало запасов выпивки дома.

— Что-то случилось, господин Эклз?

— Да. Мне срочно нужно уехать, дело не терпит отлагательств. Нет времени даже дождаться рассвета.

Анвар-бей все так же невозмутимо приглашающим жестом указал на барную стойку, за которой мялся сонный подросток.

— Проходите, господин Эклз. Амин еще не ложился, он отнесет вашу записку.

Амина совершенно очевидно не вдохновляла перспектива куда-то бежать, но это не та страна, где слуга откажет хозяину. Дженсен, взглянув на Амина, виновато развел руками и на клочке бумажки, подсунутой Анвар-беем, настрочил сообщение, что вынужден срочно уехать. Отдал Амину, добавив несколько монет, извинился перед хозяином и рванул дальше. В конюшню, где содержались их лошади. И куда его беспрепятственно пропускали в любое время.

При взгляде на пустое стойло рядом со стойлом его лошади, Дженсен замер. Где-то глубоко внутри надсадно заныло, как заноза. Только застрявшая не в пальце, а в самом сердце.

Дженсен всю свою сознательную жизнь оставался реалистом. Не читал романов, пропускал мимо ушей сонеты Шекспира, которые не цитировал только ленивый. Не вслушивался в болтовню слуг, как делали многие из его приятелей. Он и теперь продолжал убеждать себя, что экспромт посреди ночи всего лишь блажь. Что Джаред дома у почтенного Хаваза, спит и не думает ни о чем. Что все над Дженсеном только посмеются, когда разберутся что к чему.

Потому что не может существовать между ним и Джаредом такой крепкой связи, чтобы ощутить внезапные фантомные боли.

Подруга Данниль, леди Кэтрин когда-то в детстве потеряла сестру-близнеца. И с тех пор стремилась оповестить всех желающих, как порой ноет ее душа, плачет о потерянной половинке. Дженсен всегда игнорировал ее рассказы. Не верил и не желал обидеть инфантильную девушку громким смехом. Но сейчас он был готов почти поверить ей.

Дженсен во весь опор летел через пустыню. Бездумно и безрассудно. Забывая о том, сколько опасностей она в себе таит — он мог заблудиться или напороться на разбойников-кочевников, коих хватало на песчаных просторах. Но Дженсен знал, куда ему нужно и зачем. И все препятствия рассыпались прахом.

Минуты, часы — все слилось в нескончаемое ничто. Дженсен не замечал песчинки, летящие ему в лицо, не обращал внимание, что ночную прохладу с рассветом сменило жаркое дыхание эс-Сахра-эль-Кубры. Лошадь выдохлась на въезде в Александрию. Уже не пытаясь удерживать прежний темп, она только тихо всхрапывала. И Дженсен проклинал себя, что так жесток с ни в чем не повинным животным. Но боль внутри разрасталась. Проникала в него все сильнее и разрасталась, словно гангрена. Никакие убеждения уже не срабатывали.

Приоткрытые двери в дом Хаваза еще сильнее всколыхнули его чувства. Как неосторожное движение — тягучий смолянистый ил на дне застоявшегося водоема.

— Господин Хаваз! — на пробу позвал он, заглянув в темноту за входной дверью. — Джаред?

Дом ответил ему тишиной.

  


— Дженсен! Вылезай! Ты решил окончательно окопаться в этой… норе?

Дженсен почти сразу высунулся из раскопа. И практически нос к носу столкнулся с Джаредом. Тот, недолго думая, не оглядываясь, быстро чмокнул его в губы и протянул флягу с водой. Дженсену ничего не оставалось, как благодарно улыбнуться и отхлебнуть теплой воды. В этой жаркой стране такие слова, как «прохладная вода» — редкость.

Но и с этой неизбежностью оставалось только смириться, даром что Джаред именно с такой водой и подставлял фляги все время, даже если неподалеку внезапно оказывался колодец. Джаред мотивировал свои действия тем, что от холодной или горячей еще больше пить захочется. Дженсен соглашался. Для Джареда он готов был соглашаться с чем угодно. Даже с чем-либо абсурдным.

Единственное исключение составляла работа. Где всегда главенствовали желания и решения Дженсена.

— Много нарыл?

— Думаю, да. Еще чуть-чуть, и доберемся до нужной точки. Особенно если ты мне поможешь.

— Феллахи…

— Заняты молитвой, — оборвал попытку Дженсен. — Джаред, не отвертишься.

— У тебя точно в роду пиратов не было? — ехидно поинтересовался тот.

— Точно нет. Потому что они зарывали клады, а я…

— Раскапываешь могильники и разворовываешь их.

— Я не…

— …разворовываю, а доношу древние ценности до современников. Напоминаю о былом и учу не повторять ошибок, — менторским тоном закончил за него Джаред.

— Иногда у меня складывается ощущение, что ты читаешь мои мысли.

— Немудрено. Ты повторяешься. Не факт, что этими словами…

— Но ты от меня услышал много умных слов, запомнил и не стесняешься использовать в обиходе.

— Скорее всего, ты близок к истине.

— Истина у тебя под носом, друг мой, — Дженсен протянул Джареду лопату. — Не ленись. Чем скорее мы закончим, тем скорее посчитаем трудовую миссию на сегодня выполненной и отправимся спать.

— О! Прекрасная мысль. А может, отправимся сейчас?

— Ни за что. Иначе завтра повторится тот же сценарий. Не драматизируй, Шекспир, тут работы совсем чуть-чуть осталось.

— А что мы вообще роем?

— Ты совсем не слушал то, о чем мы неделю назад… Джаред! — Дженсен снова указал на лопату и спокойно продолжил: — Неделю назад говорили с командором Масперо?

— Ээ… Храм?

— И не какой-нибудь, а самой царицы Хатшепсут!

— Которая после смерти фараона сама стала фараоном? Мы его долго будем рыть?

— Собственно сейчас мы откапываем святилище Хатхор.

— О! Богиня любви…

— Джаред! Лопата!

— Сам ты лопата, — пробурчал тот себе под нос, спрыгнул к Дженсену в раскоп и принялся за работу. Ему хватило трех захватов, как внезапно у его ног образовалась воронка, и песок потек вниз с еле слышным шорохом.

— Дженсен! Зыбучие пески! — только и успел выкрикнуть Джаред.

Дженсен, не оглядываясь, моментально выкарабкался из раскопа и тут же схватил руку Джареда, по пояс ухнувшего в воронку.

— Джаред! Держись!

— Не бойся ты так, — натянуто улыбнулся тот, не прилагая усилий, чтобы выбраться. — Отпускай. Я по песку съеду. Думаю, там зал, а мы нарушили природную песчаную подушку, блокирующую дыру. Или разлом.

— Ни за что! А если нет?

— Ты не можешь быть не прав. Под нами совершенно точно храм Хатшепсут. Святилище Хатхор…

— Нет!

Пока сам Джаред не разжал ладонь и не выскользнул из вспотевших рук, Дженсен продолжал цепляться и тянуть его на себя.

Ощущение зажатой в стальной хватке руки возникло, стоило Дженсену переступить порог гостиной. На полу которой, стоя на коленях и уставившись в никуда, молчаливо раскачивалась Аиша в темно-синем хиджабе, прижимая к животу окровавленного Абу.

— Аиша? Аиша, что случилось?! — Дженсен бросился к ней.

Она не ответила. Только продолжила медитативно раскачиваться. Дженсен попытался забрать у нее Абу. Посмотреть, насколько опасна рана на его голове, чем ему можно помочь, и понять — жив ли он еще? Только тогда глаза Аиши распахнулись, и она изо всех сил завизжала, цепляясь за Абу. Принялась ругаться, отбиваясь и стараясь вернуть себе неподвижное тело. В ее пустых черных глазах не промелькнуло ни грамма узнавания.

Дженсен понимал, что она все еще внутри своего кошмара. Ругает кого угодно, но не его. Но время поджимало. Он размахнулся и со всей силы влепил ей пощечину. По инерции ее голова мотнулась, Аиша не удержалась, выпустила из рук Абу и гулко рухнула на пол. Не вставая с пола, она обхватила ладонями свое лицо и протяжно завыла.

Дженсен бегло осмотрел рану на затылке Абу. Кровь вокруг нее уже запеклась, пульс на шее еще прощупывался. Абу совершенно точно был жив, но ему срочно требовалась помощь доктора. Дженсен опустил раненого на пол, подошел к бьющейся в истерике Аише и легко поднял ее. Несколько раз встряхнул, пока она не замолкла и не посмотрела на него осознанным взглядом.

— Аиша! — позвал ее Дженсен. — Ты слышишь меня? Я Дженсен, друг твоего хозяина. Слышишь меня? Абу нужна помощь. Доктор! Ты можешь позвать доктора? Я не знаю, где искать! Аиша!

— При-в-вести, — запинаясь, пробормотала Аиша на английском. — Доктор. Я приве-ести.

Дженсен едва не выпустил ее из рук — до сего момента он еще ни разу не слышал от Аиши ни одного слова по-английски. Только арабскую речь.

— Прие-в-вести. — Аиша, пошатываясь, вышла из комнаты. Дженсен услышал, как она шуршит в коридоре. Как что-то там падает и разбивается, как хлопает входная дверь.

Сон впору было назвать пророческим. Внутри уже не тянуло. Там как будто кто-то с неимоверной силой в мощном кулаке сжал все внутренности Дженсена. Ему отчаянно хотел вздохнуть, но у него не получалось. Как у рыбы, выброшенной на берег. Все, что он мог — беззвучно открывать рот.

Тихий стон Абу выдернул его из этих, подобных зыбучим пескам ощущений.

— Абу! — Дженсен снова подхватил его, аккуратно придерживая голову.

— Ми-истер Эк-клз. Ка-ако-йе счастье, — заплетающимся языком еле слышно прошептал Абу.

— Тише, Абу, тише. Ты ранен. Сейчас придет доктор. Не волнуйся. Просто не закрывай снова глаза.

— Ну-ужно ск-казать… Джа-аред приех-хал. Но за ним приш-шли те… двое.

— Кто? Кто за ним пришел? Зачем?

— Ка-амень.

— Им нужен был камень? Зачем? Воры?

— Ом-мар. Второй…

— Второй Джейк? Это были Омар и Джейк?

— Д-да. З-заб-рали…

— Они забрали камень, Джареда и твоего господина?

— Д-да. Они. Нет…

— Что «нет»?

— Н-не кам-мень. Толь…

— Только Джареда и Хаваза? Они не нашли камень?

— Кам-мень. Аиш-ша.

Видно было, что Абу с каждой минутой тяжелее выговаривать слова. Но Дженсену требовалась информация. Ему нужно было знать. А для Абу — сказать это. Хотя его едва слышный голос и вовсе превратился в свистящий шепот.

— Камень у Аиши. Так?

— Д-да. Од-дин не справи-итесь.

— Справлюсь, мы с Джаредом, — голос сорвался внезапно на фальцет, — и не из таких переделок выбирались.

— Джар-ред.

— Да, ты прав. Тогда был Джаред.

— Най-йди Са-анда-ри.

— Сандари? «Большой сильный лев»?

— Омид. Аиш-ша знает. Найди Санда-ри.

Неслышно рядом проскользнул низкорослый араб в белоснежной феске, аккуратно отодвинул Дженсена от Абу, заговорил на местном наречии и принялся ощупывать рану на голове. Потом повелительными жестами приказал перенести Абу на кровать и приступил к более детальному осмотру. Аиша засуетилась, выполняя короткие распоряжения.

Дженсен знал медицину поверхностно, поэтому предпочел выйти из комнаты. А потом и вовсе покинуть дом. Ему казалось, что прошло много времени и уже стемнело, но солнце полуденным жаром обрушилось ему на голову, вынудив тут же нацепить шляпу. В тени дома у поилки шумно зафыркала его лошадь.

Внезапно Аиша тенью выросла рядом с Дженсеном.

— Спасибо… друг, — запнувшись, произнесла она.

— Ты учишь английский? — вопрос вырвался сам по себе, хотя ответ на него и так лежал на поверхности.

— Да. Хозяин хочет.

— Хорошо. — Дженсен задумчиво потер лоб, убирая выступившие капли пота, и добавил: — Абу сказал найти какого-то Омида.

— Омид? А. Пить. — Аиша жестами показала стопки и как пьют крепкий алкоголь. — Другая улица, — указала она на юг, — хозяин. Дом с большими буквами.

— Спасибо, — Дженсен кивнул ей, подхватил протянутую ему сумку и отправился в указанном направлении.

  


— Сандари? — наугад громко бросил Дженсен, переступив порог питейной.

Разговоры за столами стихли, и несколько пар глаз уставились на него: двух арабов, один из которых замер с бутылкой рома в руках, сирийца-хозяина, притаившегося за деревянной стойкой, трех горластых турков, ругавшихся из-за нескольких монет и перекрикивавших всех в питейной буквально минуту назад. Уставились скорее враждебно, чем с интересом.

— Кому я понадобился? — Замотанный в серую куфию рослый загорелый мужик, сидящий за столом слева, опрокинул в рот стопку янтарного бурбона. Налил из бутылки еще порцию и поставил перед собой.

— Есть разговор.

Недолго думая, Дженсен подсел к нему. Не турок, не араб, больше всего Сандари походил на европейца.

— Я не знаю, кто ты, — покачал головой тот. По его внятной речи и мысли бы не возникло об опьянении, но смазанные жесты выдавали. — Кто тебя прислал?

Дженсен, понизив голос, продолжил:

— Абу сказал найти Сандари в питейной Омида.

— Ты друг Абу, — кивнул Сандари, — значит, можешь называть меня Тамо.

— Тамо? Американец?

— Канадец.

— В Александрии остался хоть один египтянин?

— Начальник Службы Древностей Захит Хаваз? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Тамо.

— Один на всю Александрию? — передразнил его Дженсен.

— Коренных египтян крайне мало, — пожал плечами Тамо и обвел рукой зал. — Ты пришел поговорить про население Египта? Тогда я не тот собеседник.

— Омар и Джейк. Я ищу Омара и Джейка. И совершенно точно знаю, что они здесь, в Александрии.

Тамо не слишком ровно отодвинул от себя стопку и почти пустую бутылку. Как человек, знающий свою меру и решивший, что ему хватит.

— Видел их утром. Но нас мало что связывает. И то не повод здороваться при встрече.

— Они похитили моего друга Джареда. И Захита Хаваза.

— Старика? — глуповато округлил глаза Тамо. — Ого! Самоубийцы. Я скажу тебе, где их найти. Но месть этих гнилых ублюдков мне не нужна. Пойдешь за ними один.

***

В их паре с самого начала так повелось: Джаред, очертя голову, рвался вперед, размахивая оружием, а Дженсен всегда прикрывал тыл. Со стороны могло бы показаться, что он прячется в тени более сильного и более привычного к рукопашной схватке партнера, но не раз и не два складывалось так, что Дженсен как раз таки и спасал Джареду жизнь. Отбивал смертельные удары в последний момент, вырубал внезапно набросивших на них разбойников или же хватал Джареда и чуть ли не за шиворот вытаскивал его из заварушки.

Но он один лучше других знал, что у Джареда отнюдь не горячая голова. И геройство ему не свойственно. При выборе, кому из них двоих идти вперед, он продолжал неизменно заслонять Дженсена спиной и делать первый шаг. С револьвером в одной руке и ножом в другой.

— Никогда так не делай. Не занимай обе руки оружием. Это заранее проигрышный вариант, одна рука у тебя всегда должна оставаться свободной. Чтобы отбить удар, схватить что-нибудь или кого-нибудь. Запомнил? В общем, не делай как я. Будь умнее.

Дженсен не последовал совету. Выбив хлипкую дверь, он, не целясь, выстрелил в развалившегося на кровати Омара. Тот взвыл от боли и вцепился себе в ногу, зажимая руками рану. Наклонившийся над тазом с водой Джейк, не распрямляясь, нырнул в сторону, уходя с траектории выстрела, и тут же метнулся к вещам, небрежно сваленным в углу у кровати. Три пули, впившиеся в стену и пол, остановили его, а четвертая, срикошетившая от железной окантовки ножки кровати, заставила Джейка откатиться под ноги Дженсену.

Омар предпринял попытку повторить маневр Джейка и добраться до вещей. Но истекающая кровью рана, спазм, скрутивший Омара на половине движения, и револьвер с пустым барабаном, прилетевший в голову, не дали ему это сделать. Пнув Джейка посильнее, Дженсен подхватил его с пола, вздернул на ноги и приставил нож к горлу, слегка задев кожу. Так, чтобы кровь тонкой струйкой поползла вниз, демонстрируя его ярость, отчаяние и злость. Наглядно показывая, что церемониться он не станет и доведет начатое до конца.

— Где Джаред? — вопрос прозвучал спокойно, ровно и тихо. Так, как будто они находились не в самом отстойном районе Александрии, Дженсен не стрелял в одного из головорезов и не угрожал перерезать горло другому.

Джейк рванулся к двери, но Дженсен сильнее надавил ножом ему на горло и усилил хватку.

— Еще один неверный шаг, жест или слово — и мы с Омаром с тобой попрощаемся. Так, Омар?

— С-сученыш!.. — хрипло выплюнул тот. Но с кровати не двинулся. Злобно зыркал, до побелевших костяшек сжимал рану, тихо ругался себе под нос на смеси канарского и французского, но лежал смирно.

— Повторю вопрос — где Джаред? — плавно вдыхая и выдыхая воздух, Дженсен сдерживал себя. Потому что от ответа зависела жизнь Джареда. И то, что станет делать Дженсен дальше. Когда разберется во всем. И со всеми.

— Увезли. — Джейк расслабился в его руках, но Дженсен не повелся на уловку. — Да увезли его! Задушишь же! Пусти!

— Куда? — Он и не подумал услышать требования Джейка.

— Англичане! Затащили на корабль и уплыли!

— Какой корабль?

— А я знаю?

— Ты же видел.

— Английский сэр, ругающийся почище матросов, заплатил нам, чтобы мы доставили ему поляка. И не смотрели по сторонам. Не интересовались им. И не спрашивали, куда он денется дальше.

— Почему мне кажется, что ты лжешь? — Дженсен посильнее надавил лезвием на горло Джейка. Тот вяло затрепыхался, инстинктивно, без надежды вырваться с наименьшими потерями.

— Эльта! Судно называлось «Эльта».

Дженсен закрыл глаза, не думая о том, что Омар сможет воспользоваться моментом. Его накрыло сожаление, что он не обладает оружием древних, способным расплавить камень как жаркая печь. Потому что сейчас нечто такого ему недоставало. Не нож в руках и теплая кровь на пальцах. Не крики. А так, чтобы одним махом. Но Дженсен сдержал ослепившую его ярость. Открыл глаза и, остановив свой взгляд на Омаре, прошипел в ухо Джейка:

— Бегите. Бегите так далеко, как только сможете. Как можно дальше и быстрее. Чтобы я вас, ублюдков, не нашел. Потому что если хоть один волос упадет с головы Джареда — я отыщу вас обоих и заберу ваши головы. Но не надейтесь на быструю смерть, сукины дети. Вы будете молить о ней. Захлебываться от боли, тонуть в собственной крови. И молить, выпрашивать, чтобы я добил вас.

Дженсен резко убрал нож, оттолкнул об себя Джейка и вышел из комнаты. Прошел по длинному коридору, думая о том, что делать дальше и почти на выходе его догнал вопрос, заданный из темноты дверного проема:

— Узнал у них, что хотел?

Тамо стоял, прислонившись к стене дома. Как ни в чем ни бывало, словно они на увеселительной прогулке и Дженсен не лишился револьвера, а с его ножа не капает еще не высохшая кровь Джейка.

— Тебе что за дело? Сам-то не почесался помочь. — Дженсен выудил шейный платок из сумки и обтер нож. Скомкал окровавленную тряпку и затолкал в карман штанов, а нож убрал за голенище сапога.

— И чем бы я тебе, трезвый как портовая шлюха, помог? — насмешливо спросил Тамо. — Попасться им в лапы? А так на тебе ни царапины. Значит, узнал, — кивнул он себе.

— Его увезли в Англию. Джареда.

— А старика?

— Туда же. Скорее всего. Я спрашивал у них только про Джареда.

— Кто увез?

— Не в курсе, как ты, а я знаю только одного помешанного на своей ненаглядной дочери ублюдка, которого угораздило назвать свое отродье Эльтой.

— Пошли в порт, — Тамо цапнул за руку Дженсена и потащил его по длинным темным закоулкам.

  


Тягучий, насыщенный запах горелого масла забивал ноздри, мешал дышать. Дженсен поморщился, открыл глаза и, увидев набивший оскомину полумрак зала несуществующей гробницы, размахнулся и со всей силы влепил себе пощечину. И не ощутил боли. Он снова попал в свой сон. Свой страшный кошмар, где все говорило ему про прошлое, предсказывало будущее и выворачивало наизнанку настоящее. Где постоянно дымили светильники, помещение меняло свою форму, размеры, вынуждая Дженсена терять ориентацию в пространстве.

Он поднялся с пола и предсказуемо оказался у стены, гладкой и блестящей, покрытой ровным слоем золота и не отражающей ничего. Дотронувшись до нее, Дженсен не ощутил ни твердости и прохлады стены, ни гладкости металла. Даже не понял, что дотронулся. Или что его пальцы прошли сквозь стену. Будто она отодвинулась, потому что снова сместилось пространство. Зато ощутил руки на своих плечах. Тяжелые мужские ладони. И ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять — кто это. Потому что он знал их, до каждой трещинки и крошечного шрама. Ласковые, надежные и сильные. Руки Джареда.

Продолжая обнимать его, Джаред указал на стену, где стали проявляться иероглифы, воссоздавая картину старого мифа. Легенды, неизвестно кем придуманной. Сказки, когда-то кем-то кому-то рассказанной. Миф о властителе песчаных бурь Сэте, захватившем трон египетский. И соколе-Горе, вернувшем трон отцу, великому Осирису.

Дженсену захотелось повернуться, спросить Джареда, что все это означает. Но образы в голове мешались, не давая четко сформулировать фразу, облечь ускользающую мысль в слова. Дженсен поморгал, но это ему не помогло. Иероглифы рябили, снова и снова обращая внимание Дженсена на незначительные детали, на имена в картушах. Джаред обхватил голову Дженсена ладонями и направил его взгляд в левый нижний угол. На картину, где солнечный бог, не раздумывая, отдает свое око отцу. Чтобы воскресить и вернуть его в царство живых.

— Я не понимаю, что ты от меня хочешь, — не услышал себя Дженсен.

Джаред одной рукой принялся выводить линии у Дженсена на груди. Темной густой кровью. Дженсен зажмурился, чтобы не видеть, потому что знал, откуда эта кровь. Но Джаред встряхнул его, заставил открыть глаза и посмотреть на рисунок.

Скорпион. Джаред вывел на его груди схематичного скорпиона с изогнутым заостренным хвостом, двумя отростками ног по бокам, ярко выраженными клешнями и рудиментарными хелицерами.

— Серкет? — уточнил Дженсен, имея ввиду символическое изображение богини. — Но причем здесь она? Или это «Хор Скорпион»? Я на самом деле тебя не понимаю.

Джаред прислонился лбом к его затылку и едва ощутимо покачал головой, говоря, что Дженсен ошибается. Или показывая, как сильно его расстраивает непонимание. Холодная капля вязко скатилась по шее Дженсена, вынуждая его поежиться. Джаред опустил руку ему на грудь, к сердцу, смазав изображение скорпиона, и снова указал на стену. Где часть иероглифов пропала, а часть видоизменилась.

— Быть приятным сердцу, — прочитал Дженсен. — Это надпись из Мемфиса.

Дженсен не услышал, он кожей головы ощутил усмешку Джареда. Тот едва ощутимо поцеловал Дженсена и обнял его.

— Я ошибся, правда?

Губы Джареда переместились на шею Дженсена, поцелуи не высыхали на коже. Дженсен закрыл глаза и ощутил, как кровавые ленты расчерчивают его кожу, впитываются в рубашку, привкусом железа перебивают прогорклый запах масла. Не оборачиваясь, он протянул руки к Джареду, забросил их за голову, притягивая Джареда к себе ближе. Не вздрогнул, наткнувшись на гладкую медную поверхность дешрета и соскользнув с нее на выбеленный шершавый хеджет.

Дженсен ощущал, что весь вымазан в крови Джареда. С головы до ног. Ему казалось, что он тонет. Они вместе тонут этой крови, обволакивающей, уже не холодной, а густой и горячей. Как отчаяние, что поселилось в душе Дженсена. Соленой и горькой, как брызги волн, как воздух, которым пятый день к ряду дышал Дженсен.

Он открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. В отполированные, но уже потемневшие доски, которыми не так давно обшили кубрик. Вокруг болтались пустые гамаки. У стены, закрепив гамак так, чтобы не качался и не бился о переборки, беззаботно дрых корабельный кок. Дженсен все еще был на корабле. На пути в Лондон.

Покрутив головой, он проверил — нет ли еще кого, кого бы он мог разбудить своими криками. Но в кубрике из матросов никого не наблюдалось, а кок продолжил бы спать, даже если бы Дженсен принялся палить из револьвера.

Который, кстати, он «подарил» Омару с Джейком. Дженсен потер влажный от пота лоб и, вывернувшись из гамака, спрыгнул на пол, и в первый момент его повело. Хотя за несколько дней на корабле Дженсен уже привык к сильным волнам и тому, как корабль швыряет во время шторма.

Дженсену повезло. Ему фантастически нереально повезло. Их с Тамо угораздило наткнуться на бранившегося старпома и в край обнаглевшего матроса, который не просто жаловался на скудную плату, а требовал увеличить ее. Уверял, что если денег не добавят, так он вовсе не поднимется на борт. Зеваки, сгрудившиеся поодаль, улюлюкали и ржали на весь порт, а матрос орал, что не поплывет в грязный Лондон. Черт дернул Дженсена громко заявить, что он заменит.

Видимо, такой же черт дернул старпома согласиться. Но если у Дженсена было оправдание — слово «Лондон», сработавшее как пусковой механизм, то что сподвигло старпома взять человека с улицы, оставалось загадкой. Потому что матрос из Дженсена получился никудышный. В разы лучше ему давалось читать карты, поэтому капитан Лене махнул рукой, и Дженсена не стали высаживать в ближайшем порту. Зато за несколько дней он усвоил, что драить палубы тем проще, чем чаще этим занимаешься.

Тамо пытался остановить Дженсена, но тот не стал слушать. Кто знает, когда и какой еще корабль отправится в Англию? Поэтому Дженсен, вцепившись в ремень сумки, поднялся по трапу вслед за старпомом. Отрешась от суеты порта, не слыша криков Тамо. Дыша по инерции. Потому что так нужно. Потому что никто, кроме него, не спасет Джареда.

— Эклз! — в кубрик сунулся один из матросов. — Капитан зовет к себе. Пошевеливайся, капитан Лене ждать не любит!

Зачесав пальцами прядки грязных волос, не давая им упасть на лоб, Дженсен одернул одежду, скрутил гамак, чтобы тот не зацепился за что-нибудь, и вышел вслед за матросом.

  


Лондон встретил его дождем и промозглой погодой. Дженсен усмехнулся — Египет разбаловал вечно жаркой и солнечной погодой. Он накинул вторую рубашку, выуженную из сумки, и под смешки матросов рванул к ближайшей таверне. Ловить кэб не имело смысла. Дом, скорее всего, все так же стоял закрытым. В последнем письме, которое Дженсен получил от Роберта, тот сообщал, что не собирается в ближайшее время в Лондон, ему удалось найти себе непыльную работу в Шотландии.

Владелец таверны со сдающимися комнатами, куда ввалился мокрый и насквозь промерзший Дженсен, сперва неодобрительно скривился, как будто увидел перед собой таракана, но несколько монет изменили его отношение. Хозяин не только подобрел и выдал ключ от сносного номера, но и сообщил, что не успеет Дженсен подняться в номер, как ему доставят горячую воду. Заодно посоветовал, где можно быстро подобрать себе готовую одежду.

Живя с Джаредом, Дженсен настолько привык к разномастному населению Египта и постоянным путешествиям, что привычка брать с собой не только динары, но и доллары, и фунты, и даже франки, не казалась ему странной. По большей части на этом настаивал Джаред. Который умудрялся вляпаться в самые разнообразные ситуации. В любом случае было проще так, чем каждый раз бегать в банк или к ростовщикам.

Мысли о Джареде согрели Дженсена, но и вместе с тем напомнили поторопиться. Хозяин не обманул — воду принесли быстро. Наскоро вымывшись, Дженсен ножом аккуратно сбрил отросшую за время путешествия бородку, зачесал влажные волосы и отправился в лавку с готовой одеждой. Лондон все так же не радовал погодой, и им с лавочником пришлось основательно покопаться в ворохе разномастной одежды.

Разглядывая себя в мутное зеркало и ежась от грубой и колкой одежды из шерсти, Дженсен подумал, что два-три года назад ему бы и в голову не пришло раскошеливаться на подобные обноски. Нет, одежда казалась новой, но раньше все костюмы Дженсену шили на заказ портные. И разница заметно ощущалась. Хотя главную функцию новоприобретенная одежда выполняла — сохраняла подобие приличного внешнего вида и согревала от непогоды.

Дженсен хмыкнул, расплатился с лавочником и поймал кэб. Ему повезло прибыть в Лондон ранним утром. А в такое время Харрис никогда не появлялся на верфи. Как любой представитель среднего класса, сколотивший состояние на торговле и купивший себе положение в обществе за счет денег и женитьбы на аристократке, Харрис любил строить из себя истинного джентльмена. Что в его узком понимании заключалось в том, чтобы вставать ближе к обеду и торжественно покидать дом в направлении верфи или мужского клуба. В то время как на дерби, чей-то торжественный прием или просто в гости он неизменно брал с собой Данниль. Данниль, черт бы ее побрал, Эльту Граул Харрис. Не существовало во всем Лондоне, а то и мире, большего идиота, помешанного на своей дочери. Он с самой искренней отеческой заботой желал ей самого лучшего. Всего, чего бы только она не пожелала. Закрывая глаза на эгоизм и эгоцентризм Данниль. Ее зависть и лживость, льстивость и тщеславие.

Наблюдая в окно кэба проносящиеся мимо мостовые, деревянные постройки и кирпичные дома, Дженсен думал о том, что то письмо было послано судьбой. Безвременная кончина профессора, знакомство с Джаредом и все их злоключения на пути к истине. Еще в течение первого года Дженсен не раз задумывался, как бы сложилась его жизнь, не оставь он все в Англии, но у него не получалось вообразить. На пышной и безвкусной свадьбе с толпой именитых гостей его фантазия выключалась. Образы становились картонными и гротескными. Пустыми и несуразными. Данниль рисовалась раскрашенной куклой, с которой бы он прожил ровно столько, сколько бы ей возжелалось. А дальше — пустота.

— Сэр, мы приехали, — объявил кэбмэн.

Дженсен отдал ему обещанную плату, подбежал к дому и постучал в дверной молоточек. Высунувшаяся в дверь представительская голова с пышными бакенбардами мало напоминала Стивенсона, дворецкого Харрисов. Этот дворецкий оглядел его с ног до головы и не успел открыть рот, как Дженсен выпалил:

— Мне необходимо переговорить с мистером Харрисом.

— Сожалею… — покачал головой дворецкий и, подумав, добавил: — сэр. Но его нет дома.

— Нет? Странно. Возможно, леди Харрис найдет для меня несколько минут?

Не могла же Данниль не знать, где ее отец и чем занимается?

— Я сообщу леди Харрис, — кивнул головой дворецкий. — Как вас представить, сэр?

— Эклз. Сэр Дженсен Эклз.

— Прошу пройти за мной в гостиную, сэр.

Дворецкий чопорно взмахнул рукой и проводил Дженсена в знакомую гостиную для чаепития. Которая за два года не изменилась ни на йоту. Разве что прибавилось фарфорового барахла на полочках и столиках. Раньше Дженсен тоскливо разглядывал всю эту утварь, пока счастливая Данниль щебетала о последних новостях, подобранных ею сплетнях и планах на будущее.

— Дженсен? — Данниль замерла на пороге комнаты. Светло-розовое платье с бантиками и оборками. Все те же рыжие локоны, завитые и украшенные лентами. — Боже! Дженсен! Что с тобой… случилось?

Данниль прижала руку к лицу, стремясь скрыть пренебрежение и отвращение, промелькнувшее в ее взгляде. Готовая дешевая одежда мало кому прибавляла плюсов в глазах окружающих. Но после путешествий, в которых Дженсену доводилось насквозь промокать от пота, с ног до головы перемазываться илом или пылью, чуть ли не по самую макушку тонуть в песке и часами после вытряхивать его из складок одежды, он как-то быстро привык плевать на мнение людей относительно своего внешнего вида.

— Работа египтолога — это не только сидение в четырех стенах музея и расшифровка папирусов, дорогая, — с издевкой бросил он. — Где твой отец?

— Тебе, видимо, в твоем Египте солнцем голову напекло, — Данниль в мгновение ока перестала корчить из себя шокированную леди. — С чего ты взял, что после того, что ты мне здесь устроил, я стану тебе сообщать, где мой отец?

Действительно. Стоило пойти ва-банк. Поэтому Дженсен забыл на время про свою тактичность:

— Возможно для того, чтобы не добавлять к прозвищу «дочь торгаша» такие слова, как дочь преступника, вора, похитителя людей?

— Да кто тебе поверит?!

— Все те, кто рад лишний раз пнуть ближнего. Не ты ли сама мне рассказывала про гарпий из высшего общества. Которые и тебя-то со скрипом принимают только благодаря титулу твоей покойной матери.

— Ты… Ты… — задохнулась Данниль. — Убирайся, Дженсен! Вон из моего дома!

Данниль набросилась на него с кулаками и принялась лупить по груди. Небольно, но Дженсен перехватил ее руки и с силой сжал. Данниль вскрикнула и затихла, крупные капли слез покатились по ее щекам.

— Где твой отец? — навис над ней Дженсен. — Он заплатил двум преступникам, чтобы они похитили уважаемого человека, а вместе с ним и моего друга. Двоих, Данни, он приказал похитить двоих. Ты же умная, понимаешь, что за этим последует. Мне просто нужно забрать своих друзей. Нужно забрать Джареда.

Данниль подобралась и успокоилась. Мгновенная истерика тут же сменилась злобой, отразившейся на ее лице.

— Он умер в пути, — мстительно прошипела Данниль.

Сердце пропустило удар, и в глазах потемнело. А в следующий момент Дженсен увидел, как Данниль ударяется о стену и ворохом кружев сползает на пол. Он никогда не поднимал руку на женщин. Ему никогда это даже в голову не приходило. Пощечины. Попытки привести в чувство. Но прицельно отшвырнуть как можно дальше от себя — нет.

— Я расскажу всем, что ты сделал! — завизжала Данниль, приходя в себя. — Все узнают, чем ты стал!

— Ага, — как со стороны услышал Дженсен свой спокойный тон. — Заодно не забудь добавить, что ты настолько расчудесна, что жизни с тобой я предпочел мужика. Рослого. Сильного. Грубого. Но кто тебе поверит?

— Ты отвратителен!

Данниль продолжила сыпать проклятиями, перемежая их всхлипываниями и горькими слезами. Ее лицо неприятно сморщилось и покраснело. На ее крики сбежались горничные, и Дженсену пришлось их расталкивать, чтобы выбраться из этого гадюшника. Хуже, чем на раскопках в Эль-Файюме, когда они с Джаредом вляпались в целый серпентарий.

Дождь на улице прекратился, и Дженсен, сбежав с крыльца, направился дальше по улице, не разбирая дороги и сталкиваясь с редкими господами, решившими прогуляться после дождя. Дженсену кричали вслед, но он упрямо брел вперед. Голова раскалывалась на части, как фарфоровый сосуд, резкая боль оглушала. С самого начала Дженсен был глуп и слеп. Повелся на россказни воров и убийц. Не подумал головой, зачем Харрису внезапно сдались Джаред и Захит Хаваз. Не послушал Тамо, когда тот предложил сперва все разузнать. Сразу рванул следом.

Дженсен свернул в подворотню и съехал спиной по шершавой стене дома на корточки, обхватил руками голову. Ворох вопросов крутился у него в голове. И ни на один не находилось хотя бы примитивного ответа. Ему необходим был друг, человек, который бы более трезво взглянул на сложившуюся ситуацию. Который бы смог подсказать, что делать дальше.

От случайно мелькнувшей мысли Дженсен вскинул голову. Конечно! Как же он мог забыть?!

  


С Кристофером Кейном Дженсен познакомился чисто случайно. Не особо общительный и дружелюбный во время обучения в Университете, Дженсен умудрялся запоминать разве что имена преподавателей, но не сокурсников. Разгильдяй и кутила Крис ворвался в жизнь Дженсена сам, расположился со всевозможными удобствами и периодически подбивал на различные выходки, в большинстве случаев противоречащие уставу. В остальных случаях они всего лишь противоречили приличиям и правилам, принятым в обществе. Крис гордился своей матерью-американкой, не стеснялся напропалую флиртовать со всеми девицами на приемах и при любой возможности эпатировал усыпанных драгоценными камнями дородных матрон и их высыхающих аристократов-мужей. Ему прощалось все. С деньгами его матери и связями отца общество закрывало глаза на проделки Криса, плюсом которого было то, что он не пытался соблазнить невинных девиц, предпочитая им дорогостоящих куртизанок и обыкновенных проституток из борделей Лондона.

Несмотря на послеобеденное время, Криса дома не оказалось. Дворецкий, узнав Дженсена, сообщил, что сэр Кейн не возвращался домой с ночи. А учитывая его предпочтения, он мог в равной степени оказаться в борделе мадам Паулины или в одной из опиумных курилен. Дженсен получил список мест, где следует поискать, и еще до вечера умудрился обойти их все от Кенсингтона до Уайтчепела, периодически пользуясь услугами кэбмэна.

Крис нашелся в одной из опиумных курилен. Этот адрес значился предпоследним в списке. И стал последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения Дженсена. Потому что человек с бессмысленным взглядом, сидящий на грязном полу на драной подстилке, мало напоминал Криса Кейна, которого Дженсен видел последний раз на одном из балов больше двух лет назад. Грязные волосы, запылившаяся несвежая одежда, щетина на лице — больше всего Крис походил на бродягу с улицы.

— Стив, — позвал Крис, глядя в пол и отодвигая от себя подальше трубку для курения. — Больше не давай мне курить.

— Почему? — донеслось с соседней лежанки. В груде тряпок Дженсен с трудом опознал компаньона Криса по дебошам.

— Потому что в двух шагах от меня стоит Дженсен. — Крис все же соизволил поднять взгляд. — Хотя он точно где-то в Египте. Похоже, я докурился до галлюцинаций.

Дженсен подошел ближе и от души пнул Криса по ботинку, заодно ненароком расколотил лампу, едва не подпалив Криса. И не придумал ничего умнее, как подхватить валяющуюся на Стиве тряпку и затушить ей образовавшийся костер. Крис глубоко вздохнул, неловко и заторможено, как марионетка на шарнирах, дернул ногой и посмотрел более осмысленно.

— Давай выплывай из наркотического дурмана, Крис. — Дженсен размахнулся и от души влепил ему оплеуху. — Я не в Египте. Я перед тобой. Прибыл с рассветом на «Морской стреле».

— Не может быть… Дженсен!

***

Спустя пару часов в гостиной Криса Дженсен потягивал шотландский виски в ожидании, пока два опиумных наркомана приведут себя в порядок и переоденутся. Втайне от хозяина дома дворецкий поделился, что господин намеревается в скором времени вступить в брак. Вынужденно, по требованию лорда Кейна. И Крис в качестве протеста не придумал ничего умнее, как нагуляться впрок. Дженсен сжал в руках бокал и внимательно посмотрел в стену напротив. Комната ничем не напоминала гостиную Данниль, но Дженсен снова и снова прокручивал в голове, как швырнул ее, как рыжей волной взметнулись аккуратно уложенные кудри, как громко ударилась голова о деревянную панель, обитую нежно-розовым шелком. Того самого оттенка, которого должна была быть роза в его петлице. В ночь, когда он покинул Лондон, променяв семейную жизнь на изучение истории.

— Дженсен? — Крис размашистым шагом зашел в гостиную, отвлекая Дженсена от нерадостных размышлений.

— Крис, — он отсалютовал бокалом и залпом проглотил виски.

Крис оттеснил его от бара, но не успел потянутся к графину, как Дженсен перехватил его руки.

— Тебе хватит. Тем более после опиума.

— Не указывай мне что делать! — вырвал руку Крис. — Тем более в моем же доме. — Но пить не стал. Вместо этого развалился на кушетке и устало потер лоб. — Так каким ветром тебя занесло в наш распрекрасный город, друг мой?

Дженсен смотрел на Криса ни капли не напоминающего того деятельного и активного денди, к которому привык за время учебы. В своем большом доме, в дорого и со вкусом обставленной гостиной Крис казался призраком, бледной тенью себя прежнего.

— Южным. — Дженсен отставил бокал на стол и опустился в кресло напротив Криса. — Даже не знаю с чего начать.

— С начала? Например, с того, как ты бросил свою мегеру-невесту и только спустя полгода мы узнали, что ты остался в Египте заниматься наукой.

— Тогда получится слишком долго, — покачал головой Дженсен.

— Так я никуда не спешу.

— Я спешу. Потому что оказался в Лондоне по глупости. Импульсивно рванул в направлении, указанном мне ненадежными людьми. Не проверил их слова, не стал искать доказательства.

— Не узнаю своего старого доброго Дженсена, — усмехнулся Крис, — мистера рассудительность.

— Боюсь, друг мой, — передразнил его Дженсен, — мистер рассудительность потерял свой рассудок в песках Сахары. — И уже в разы серьезнее продолжил: — У меня есть основания предполагать, что отец Данниль виновен в похищении моих друзей. Но доказательств нет. И где их добыть — ума не приложу. Но с пустыми руками не вижу смысла возвращаться в Александрию.

— Но что именно ты ищешь? Вряд ли такой человек — заметь, я не называю его джентльменом — как Харрис, будет хранить важные документы там, где их может ненароком обнаружить его не в меру строптивая и ретивая дочь.

— Можно попытать счастья на верфи Харриса, — объявил Стив, переступая порог гостиной. — В его кабинете должны храниться важные документы. Что-то мне подсказывает, что если проводишь много времени в одном и том же месте, то и все ценное при необходимости прячешь поблизости. Или забираешь с собой, если оно на самом деле крайне важно.

— Стив, ты… — начал Дженсен, но Крис его оборвал:

— Совершеннейший болван. И кто нас пустит на верфь?

— А мы не станем спрашивать, — ответил за Криса Дженсен.

— Ты задумал вломиться на верфь Харриса, друг мой? — Крис удивленно уставился на него. — Я не узнаю тебя. С какими дикарями ты водился последние два года?

— Пираты, бедуины, — Дженсен развел руками, припоминая стычки, в которые влипали они с Джаредом, — грабители могил. Пару раз мы сталкивались с искателями приключений и недопоняли друг друга. Отделались банальной перестрелкой перед тем, как договориться.

— Вообще я пошутил, друг мой. — Потрясение не сходило с лица Криса.

— А я нет.

— Я совершенно не узнаю тебя, — повторил Крис. — Был такой милый домашний мальчик. Как ты умудрился испортиться за время своего отсутствия?

— Связался с абсолютно бесшабашным искателем приключений, друг мой. Так вы поможете мне? Тогда нам пора, на верфь лучше всего напасть ночью, когда там только сторожа.

  


На верфь они пробрались глубокой ночью. Дженсен отвык от газового уличного освещения, и ему всю дорогу казалось, что еще минута и из-за угла очередной лавки появится констебль. Но минута шла за минутой, и его страх не оправдывался. Только звон в ушах становился сильнее, заодно с головной болью.

Пригнувшись, Стив, Дженсен и Крис, один за другим, пробежали между двумя складскими строениями, стараясь избегать мутного света луны, от них — к рабочему цеху, где все-таки столкнулись с двумя сторожами. Стив не стал вынимать револьвер, пустил в ход старую трость Криса с массивным набалдашником в виде головы льва. Оглушенный сильным ударом, один из сторожей даже не успел вскрикнуть — выпустив из рук фонарь, кулем осел в жирную вязкую грязь. А Дженсен с разворота огрел второго сторожа по голове рукояткой своего револьвера и, перехватив под горло, аккуратно опустил не землю.

— Жить будет? — сипло спросил Стив.

Свеча в фонаре погасла, и Дженсен не мог толком определить — насколько фатален для сторожа удар.

— А твой? — в ответ поинтересовался он.

— Вроде да.

— Этот тоже, — пробормотал Дженсен, ощупывая рану, — но шрам останется.

— Тогда не трать на него времени. До прибытия констебля доживет.

Больше никто им по пути не встретился. Взломав ненадежную дверь, они вломились в комнатушку, которую Харрис гордо именовал личным рабочим кабинетом. В три пары рук при тусклом свете зажженной лампы они довольно быстро вскрыли все запертые ящики, пролистали журналы и амбарные книги. Но узнали только, что судно с названием «Эльта» отплыло в Александрию больше месяца назад и обратно не возвращалось. В списке членов команды и пассажиров значился и сам Харрис.

— По крайней мере, в этом Джейк не соврал, — произнес Дженсен, глядя на большую карту Лондона, закрепленную на стене.

— Кто такой Джейк? — Крис сорвал с другой стены картину с изображением шторма. — О, сейф! Стив, не поможешь?

Временами, глядя на спокойного и даже, можно сказать, степенного Стива, Дженсен умудрялся забыть, что Крис познакомился с ним в собственном кабинете, зайдя туда во внеурочный час. Но Крис не был бы собой, если бы не перетянул на свою сторону человека, собирающегося его ограбить. С тех пор они стали друзьями не разлей вода.

Поднеся лампу поближе к Стиву, Дженсен бездумно следил за работой ловких пальцев, ковыряющихся в замке сейфа. За сосредоточенностью, написанной на лице Стива. За размеренностью его дыхания. Щелчок замка и торжествующая улыбка Стива заставили сердце Дженсена забиться быстрее.

— Что там?

— Погоди, — придержал его Крис.

На пару со Стивом они выгребли документы и свалили их на стол. Десятки исписанных корявым почерком листков бумаги, конверты, скрученные как свитки, договоры, перетянутые бечевкой, создавали ощущение полного хаоса и неорганизованности владельца. Но Дженсен знал Харриса. Знал его подчерк. Знал о его неистребимой тяге к абсолютной чистоте и порядку.

— Возьмем бумаги с собой, — решил он, небрежно шмякнул лампой об стол, собрал документы и наскоро затолкал их в свою сумку. — Это писал не Харрис, мы до рассвета с ними так провозимся. Разберем потом. Дома. Поищем подсказку.

— Крис, — внезапно позвал Стив, — только мне кажется, что наш друг Дженсен сошел с ума и место ему в Бедламе?

— Что? — опешил Дженсен.

— Ты возник совершенно из ниоткуда, спустя два года как пропал, смотавшись из Лондона и от стервы, на которой не хотел жениться. Подбил нас на взлом чужого имущества, берешь чужие документы и надеешься в них найти что-то? Подсказку, где искать твоих якобы друзей, которых похитили где? В Африке! Через месяц, как Харрис уплыл из Лондона, бросив здесь эти самые бумаги!

— Подожди, Стив… — Крис потянулся к нему.

— Нет, это ты погоди. Дженсен, посмотри мне в глаза и внятно ответь — с чего ты взял, что найдешь зацепки здесь? — Где-то на периферии сознания Дженсен понимал, что Стив прав. Что со стороны все его действия выглядят дикими, нелогичными, глупыми и голословными. Но с каждым вопросом головная боль усиливалась. Как стальная хватка, как пытка инквизиции. Дженсен стиснул зубы, но Стив не унимался: — С чего ты взял, что друзья твои живы? С чего ты, черт тебя дери, взял, что добропорядочный торговец стал похитителем людей?! Они вообще существуют?! Но даже если и существуют — откуда ты так уверен, что они еще живы?!

— Заткнись! — заорал Дженсен. Вцепился Стиву в лацканы сюртука и вмял его в стену. — Заткнись, ублюдок! Джаред слишком живучий, чтобы быстро сдаться!

Пульс набатом стучал в ушах, злоба и боль клокотали, бурлили ядовитой смесью внутри, выплескиваясь жгучей яростью. Дженсен смотрел в испуганные глаза Стива и как наяву видел кровь, заливающую его лицо, смятый череп с острыми, чернеющими на красном острыми краями проломов, развороченную грудную клетку и его вырванное сердце в своих руках.

— Дженсен!

Окрик Криса сбросил морок, и Дженсен отшатнулся. Крови не было, а смертельно перепуганный Стив даже не предпринял попытку вырваться. Дженсен затряс головой, сдавил руками виски и глухо застонал. Ему не хватало воздуха, каждый вдох давался с трудом, как во время пустынной бури сквозь три слоя ткани. В чертовом Лондоне, на этой треклятой земле без Джареда Дженсен не мог дышать ровно. Не мог думать и спокойно рассуждать. Однажды возникнув в жизни Дженсена, Джаред умудрился поглотить его целиком. Стать константой. Ориентиром. Единственно верным направлением. Дженсен не мог быстро сдаться, откуда-то он знал это. Как и то, что если бы сердце Джареда остановилось — он бы понял. Почувствовал это.

— Дженсен, черт подери, что с тобой творится?! — Крис сжал в руках его запястья и с силой развел их в стороны.

— Мне нужно вернуться, — прохрипел Дженсен. — Мне срочно нужно вернуться.

— Куда тебе нужно вернуться, ненормальный?

— В Египет. Мне нужно вернуться в Египет. Я сглупил, уехав оттуда. Я же опасен, Крис. Я опасен.

— Вот тут я с тобой соглашусь. Ты опасен. Но годы верной дружбы почему-то говорят мне, что ты искренен. И все, что ты говоришь и делаешь, имеет свой смысл. Это же так? — Дженсен кивнул. Крис усмехнулся, выпустил его руки и, обхватив голову, притянул к своему плечу. — Где я тебе посреди ночи найду судно, держащее курс на Египет?

— «Морская стрела», — глухо пробормотал Дженсен в ответ. — Она еще должна быть в порту. Если заплатить, капитан Лене возьмет меня обратно. Но мне вряд ли хватит на это денег. А пока буду снимать со счета — «Стрела» уплывет.

— Идем, сумасшедший, — Крис подхватил Дженсена под руку, позволил опереться на себя и потащил к выходу из цеха. — Я сам заплачу, только уезжай обратно. И всеми святыми тебя заклинаю, не возвращайся. Когда-то я знал человека по имени Дженсен Эклз. Но ты не он. Возвращайся туда, где ты себя потерял.

Дженсен хмыкнул, но не стал переубеждать Криса. Откуда тому знать, что в песках под палящим солнцем африканского континента он нашел себя? Обрел свое прошлое, свыкся с мыслью о настоящем и увидел множественные варианты своего будущего. Крису это знать не обязательно.

«Морская стрела» отплыла на рассвете. Несмотря на бурную ночь, они успели. Матросы, увидев Дженсена, дружно заржали. Старпом усмехнулся себе в усы и проводил Криса с Дженсеном к капитану. А капитан Лене, вдоволь поиздевавшись и над Дженсеном, и над Крисом, согласился доставить Дженсена обратно.

  


— Эй ты! Пить будешь? — Где-то под конец путешествия капитан Лене, не отличающийся человеколюбием и тактичностью, остановил Дженсена рядом с камбузом.

— Виски? — тупо переспросил Дженсен, сгребая мысли в кучу и задерживая взгляд на капитане.

— Ром.

— Буду, — кивнул Дженсен и поплелся следом.

Неразговорчивый капитан набирался медленно, верно. Методично опрокидывал стопки в рот, одну за другой. Ничего больше не спрашивал, ничего не пояснял. Только расфокусировано смотрел и доливал из большой пузатой бутылки.

Дженсен не спрашивал, почему именно он. Догадывался, что только ради того, чтобы не пить в одиночестве. Чтобы не пить с подчиненным. Кто такой Дженсен для него? Чудак, который непонятно по каким причинам совершенно непредсказуемо сорвался из Египта в Лондон. А затем с еще большей решимостью попросился обратно. Глупо, непоследовательно. Неинтересно.

С другой стороны Дженсен был благодарен капитану за то, что тот позвал именно его. Потому что с каждой выпитой стопкой рома Дженсен раз за разом прокручивал в голове прочитанные записи из сейфа Харриса. Заметки, рисунки, вырванные из контекста строки, непонятные схемы. Уаджет и картуш с именем «Хор-Скорпион», описание зеленовато-синего камня размером с ладонь ребенка и схематичное изображение глубокого ящика с пометкой «прозрачный камень, не хрусталь», малопонятная карта с рядом комментариев и в неверном порядке перечисленные имена фараонов от первой и до восемнадцатой династий. Кем бы ни был тот, кто вел эти записи, он явно знал больше, чем показал. Умудрился увидеть больше, чем ему следовало. Стремился к тому, значения чего не понимал. Этот человек был опасен. Он не только добрался до не предназначавшихся ему знаний, но и рвался к большему. Интуитивно, на ощупь рвался к «лестнице в небо».

Дженсена передернуло от воспоминания про аккуратно, почти любовно выписанные строчки. Среди кривых неровных предложений они выглядели как вызов. Как приговор. Как напоминание о том, что Дженсен не справился с возложенной на себя миссией не допустить обычных людей до древних знаний, артефактов и оставленных знаков. До пути, сохраненном песками и временем для таких, как он. Утерянных потомков.

После очередной выпитой стопки пространство перед глазами Дженсена поплыло, лицо капитана смазалось и выскобленная поверхность стола со всего размаха прилетела Дженсену в лоб. Не ощутив боли, Дженсен попытался вернуться в исходное положение, выпрямиться, посмотреть в лицо хохочущему капитану. Но не смог. Шумно выдохнув, он просто закрыл глаза.

Темнота, в которой он тонул, отчетливо пахла железом и солью. Как кровь, как ржавеющее железо. Как закат в пустыне накануне песчаной бури. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и открыл глаза. И тут же зажмурился. Ослепляющее изображение выплавленного из золота уаджета било по глазам, вызывая резь и выжимая слезы. Как полуденное солнце в самый разгар работ. А в самом центре этого солнца разноцветными бликами переливался яркий камень. Огромный, зеленовато-синий, как тот, что Дженсен нашел в тайнике святилища Анубиса в храме царицы Хатшепсут.

Но в святилище горячие ладони Джареда лежали у него на плечах, когда он решительно протянул руку в тайник и нашарил большой булыжник, присыпанный песком. Дженсен не сразу сообразил, что грани булыжника слишком ровные, а ребра образуют неестественно правильные треугольники. В четыре руки они с Джаредом стряхнули песок, протерли камень и, склонив над ним головы, долго рассматривали, как он играет на солнце, отражая блики на стены святилища, создавая ощущение нереальности происходящего. Камень завораживал, его постоянно хотелось трогать, обводить пальцами грани, ребра. Но только их руки скользили не только по ребрам камня и гладили не только его грани. Дженсен каким-то образом умудрился упустить момент, когда любование драгоценностью сменилось страстным сексом в месте для этого не предназначенном. И если бы не гортанные перекрикивания феллахов, то еще неизвестно на сколько они с Джаредом продлили бы этот марафон. Они все равно его продлили, вечером, в своей палатке. Затыкая друг друга, чтобы громко не стонать, перемазываясь в семени и масле, смешивая его с потом и слизывая друг с друга. Как два безумца не могли остановиться, насытиться друг другом. Только на рассвете, услышав молитву феллахов, Джаред рухнул на Дженсена и глухо рассмеялся ему в шею, а Дженсену не хватило сил его столкнуть. Так и уснули.

Дженсен усмехнулся, вспомнив их не иллюзорное помешательство. Заслонив рукой глаза, пытался открыть их снова и провалился в черную, бездонную пропасть. Откуда его выдернула рука капитана Лене, который громкой, бьющей по ушам отборной бранью сообщил, что к вечеру они пришвартуются в порту Александрии.

Дженсен соскреб себя с пола и, придерживая руками раскалывающуюся голову, отталкиваясь от стен и переборок корабля, добрел до кубрика. Затолкал в себя поглубже отчаянное желание утопиться или повеситься, дав себе зарок больше никогда так не напиваться, достал сумку и принялся выуживать из нее чистые вещи, чтобы переодеться. Мятая рубашка и мятые штаны полетели на пол, а вместе с ними о доски громко стукнулся увесистый черный мешочек, туго перетянутый плетеной веревкой. От неожиданности Дженсен не удержался на ногах и с высоты собственного роста рухнул на пол. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что из глаз посыпались искры. И далеко не сразу он решился протянуть руку к мешочку, а схватив его, судорожно сглотнул. Не узнать грани камня даже сквозь слой ткани было невозможно. Тот, как и прежде, идеально умещался в ладони, и его, как прежде, не хотелось выпускать из рук.

Дрожащими пальцами, обламывая ногти, Дженсен распутал хитро завязанные узелки, и вытряхнул камень на подставленную ладонь. Прозрачный, завораживающий. Из-за всех перипетий, произошедших с ним, Дженсен успел забыть, насколько камень прекрасен. Насколько он идеален. И как сильно он выдает свое происхождение. Немудрено, что его хотели украсть. Что нашлись отчаявшиеся, которые возомнили, что смогут им обладать. Что с его помощью доберутся туда, куда открыт путь только избранным.

Дженсен покачал головой и затолкал камень обратно в мешочек, навязал новых узлов и тщательно запрятал мешочек в сумку. Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то в последний момент польстился на сокровище. Но как минимум один козырь у Дженсена все же появился. Один и, возможно, самый важный. Древние не оставили бы камень, если бы это было не так. У них каждый предмет имел свою функциональную ценность, свое место и предназначение. Как в механизме. Не важно, какова стоимость камня, будь он пустышкой, минералом, образованным подземными процессами или природными явлениями, древние уничтожили бы его вместе с прочими незначительными следами своего существования.

Даже больше — они не оставили бы всех тех знаков, которые в итоге привели Дженсена к изучению восемнадцатой династии и мимолетного упоминания в свитках о сокровище Хатшепсут, давшее ей сил и могущества возглавить целый народ объединенной страны Кем.

— Да ты такой же ушибленный на всю голову, как и Поляк! — Тамо накинулся на Дженсена, едва тот сошел с трапа в Александрийском порту. И не прекращал отчитывать все время, пока они, расталкивая галдящую толпу, шли к привязанным лошадям.

— Ты только это понял? — сухо уточнил Дженсен, стоило Тамо на минуту заткнуться, чтобы перевести дух. Несмотря на высокий рост и неминиатюрные размеры обоих, пробираться приходилось чуть ли не с боем. — Как вычислил, что я вернусь именно сегодня?

Тамо демонстративно закатил глаза, как будто убеждая себя не применять грубую физическую силу, и выдал:

— Так же, как и то, что Харрис до сих пор в Египте — заглянул в журнал, куда записывают каждое судно, появившееся в порту!

Лошади торчали мордами в поилках, ленивыми взмахами хвостов отгоняя надоедливо жужжащих мух. Дженсен остановился рядом с лошадьми и смахнул капли пота со лба. За время, проведенное в море и всего один день в Лондоне, он был рад вернуться в жару и зной. В вечное тепло.

— Тогда ты поступил умнее, чем я, — пожал плечами Дженсен и похлопал потянувшуюся к нему лошадь по морде. Та всхрапнула, мотнула головой и снова уткнулась в поилку.

Тамо стащил с головы куфию и утер лоб.

— Нет, я знал, что старые супруги обретают черты характеров друг друга, — усмехнулся он. — Но вы-то когда успели?

— Откуда ты?.. — резко развернулся к нему Дженсен и тут же на половине вопроса оборвал себя, осознавая, что даже если Тамо и не знал, то подобная реакция только подтвердила вероятную догадку.

— Я знаю Поляка, — отмахнулся Тамо и снова намотал куфию на голову. — А ты такой кипиш поднял, какой не каждая жена ради мужа устроит. Не дрейфь, здесь на любые отношения закрывают глаза и не обсуждают.

— Даже ради друзей?.. Так, ладно. Я на самом деле поступил глупо и непродуманно. Нужно было остаться. Не слушать Джейка, а сперва проверить его слова. Выяснить что к чему. И только потом принимать решение, куда двигаться дальше.

— Ну хоть сейчас ты это понимаешь, — Тамо смахнул пот с шеи. — Пока тебя не было, я покрутился тут, поспрашивал кое-кого. Харриса нигде не видели с того момента, как он скрылся в песках. И никто не знает, куда направился. Но совершенно точно известно, что путешествует он не один. С каким-то нудным компаньоном и шестью охранниками.

— Нудным компаньоном? — Шесть охранников Дженсена не заинтересовали совершенно. Харрис обожал окружать себя туповатыми горами мышц. Быстро вырубаемыми туповатыми горами мышц.

— Все, что я выяснил, — развел руками Тамо. — Никаких отличительных черт, никто не запомнил, как он выглядит. Помнят, что говорил помногу и монотонно. Будто усыплял.

Прозвучало как-то странно. Не знакомо, а именно странно. Потому что Дженсену такие люди не попадались по жизни. В этой жизни точно. Но откуда-то он знал, что нечто подобное встречается. Возможно, в том прошлом, которое он начисто забыл? До самой первой встречи с Джаредом.

Дженсен потянулся к поводу, чтобы развязать накрученный Тамо узел, но Тамо перехватил его руки:

— Нельзя сейчас отправляться в путь.

— Почему? — недоуменно замер Дженсен.

— Буря. Ты хоть по сторонам-то смотришь? Или так обрадовался жаре и солнцу, что не заметил усилившегося ветра?

Буря — это плохо. Не из-за самого факта сильного ветра и песка, забивающегося во все щели и дыры, а потому что это очередная потеря времени. Серьезная потеря времени, при учете промаха, стоившего Джареду не одну неделю пребывания в руках Харриса.

— Нет, — помотал головой Дженсен. — Нельзя тянуть. Мне срочно нужно в Каир.

— Прочисти уши от морской соли и услышь меня, — Тамо ощутимо обхватил его за плечи. — Песчаная буря. Возможно, длительная. Может быть и нет, но это не важно. Нас же просто погребет песками Сахары!

— Нас?

— А ты решил отправиться один? — Тамо своим настырным упрямством и заботой напомнил Джареда. Настолько, что Дженсену пришлось встряхнуть головой, чтобы прогнать из головы сходство.

— Вообще да, — припечатал он. — Джаред — это моя проблема.

— А Захит Хаваз — моя, — в тон Дженсену добавил Тамо. — Если вдруг ты еще помнишь, кто это. А так же тот факт, что его забрали вместе с Поляком!

Дженсену захотелось приложиться лбом обо что-нибудь твердое. Сильно приложиться. Потому что, зациклившись на Джареде, он совершенно забыл, что пропал еще и Захит Хаваз. И неизвестно, что с ним. Жив ли он или нет. Равно как и Джаред. Потому что единственная ценность в них для Харриса — камень.

— Возьмем побольше покрывал, чтобы замотать головы лошадям и накрыться самим, — решил Дженсен и уверенно сбросил руки Тамо со своих плеч. — Ты сказал, что я двинутый. Да, я двинутый. Такой же, как Джаред. И если думаешь, что после всего, что мне пришлось пережить на территории Египта, я испугаюсь песчаной бури — я тебя разочарую. До ее начала мы успеем пройти какой-то участок пути. А как закончится — доберемся до Каира.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что нам нужно в Каир? — Тамо умудрился быстро размотать узлы на поводе и запрыгнул на свою лошадь. — Ты что-то узнал, пока был в Лондоне?

— Можно и так сказать, — пришпорил свою Дженсен, — я знаю, за чем они гоняются и куда в конце концов все равно доберутся. Поэтому наша задача — опередить их. Со своей находкой они ничего сделать не смогут, но это не гарантия жизни для Джареда и Хаваза.

***

Быть приятным сердцу.

Перед Дженсеном снова переливалась надпись со стены. Как жидкое золото в желобках иероглифов. Как перст указующий. Как удар в лицо, который Дженсен умудрился пропустить. Со звоном в ушах и шумом прибоя в голове.

Стена не оставалась статичной, она менялась. Тут и там появлялись и пропадали иероглифы, одни имена чередовались с другими именами. Изображения людей и животных, растений и построек. Но Дженсен не успевал прочесть написанное, не успевал разглядеть рассказанное. Он как будто под гипнозом погружался в эту круговерть. В стену с изогнутой аркой, покрытой черным налетом, в комнату с базальтовой камерой-саркофагом, в город с белыми стенами, в оазис, окруженный желтыми песками. Снова и снова смотрел в залитое кровью лицо Джареда, тянулся к нему и падал в непроглядную тьму.

— Дженсен!

Тамо тряс его, пихал кулаком в бок. Но, как только Дженсен открыл глаза и уставился в плотную ткань покрывала, тут же перестал. Лошадь под головой тихо всхрапывала, но не дрожала от страха, как в самом начале накрывшей их бури. Другая лошадь лежала тихо, но размеренно вздымающиеся бока свидетельствовали, что и она в порядке.

— Ты как? — обеспокоенно спросил Тамо, протягивая флягу с водой.

Дженсен жадно отхлебнул, но почти сразу вернул флягу Тамо, решив, что не время бездарно тратить такое сокровище.

— Жить буду, — прохрипел Дженсен в ответ. — Когда я уснул?

— В начале бури. Но ближе к концу начал стонать и дергаться. Поэтому я стал тебя будить. Но это не сильно помогло.

— А, хорошо, — кивнул Дженсен и, скомкав в руках край покрывала, с силой потянул на себя. Тамо остановил Дженсена и, протряхнув покрывало от песка в разы аккуратнее, принялся стягивать его с них.

Пыльно-песчаная взвесь висела в воздухе, все еще создавая ощущение мертвого мира. Будь Дженсен чуть набожнее, перекрестился бы, потому что картина один в один напоминала ужасы ада, которыми его стращал приходской священник. А будь чуть более наивным, поверил бы в загробный мир, со всей тщательностью описываемый в Книге Мертвых. Явись перед ним Анубис — Дженсен даже не вздрогнул бы. Но он предпочел свои мысли оставить при себе. Помог Тамо свернуть вещи и, взгромоздившись на все еще замотанную от песка лошадь, вслепую повел ее вперед. Тамо верхом на второй лошади двинулся следом.

Почему-то Дженсен ощущал себя спокойно. Как будто не Тамо, а Джаред ехал с ним. Как будто рука Джареда лежала на его плече. Или касалась его сердца. Откуда-то Дженсен знал, что Джаред еще жив. Не верил. Не наделся. После очередного смутного сна он совершенно точно был уверен — Джаред еще жив.

  


Два года назад, засыпая песком плиту, Дженсен совершенно точно был уверен, что больше не вернется. Он не собирался вести здесь раскопки, не собирался никому даже рассказывать об этом месте. Рано или поздно обязательно нашлись бы энтузиасты, рискнувшие исследовать территорию Мемфиса, но пока такие не появились, Дженсен не волновался.

Ровно до того момента, как они с Тамо, оставив лошадей и вооружившись, добрались до нужного места. Которое Дженсен даже при желании не смог бы забыть никогда — координаты намертво вбились в его память.

Харрис не просто нашел спуск вниз. Он умудрился развернуть целый лагерь вокруг. Походные палатки-шатры, тут и там разрытый песок с разметками, обычно используемыми египтологами. Но Дженсен, сколько ни выглядывал из их с Тамо укрытия, сумел насчитать только шестерых мужчин, копошившихся на территории лагеря. Ни самого Харриса, ни кого-то по описанию похожего на его спутника, ни каких-либо подсобных рабочих видно не было. Прикинув, что без шума сложно будет убить шестерых человек в зоне видимости, Дженсен поморщился. Ни в одной палатке Джареда или Захита Хаваза он не заметил — пологи всех четырех крепились довольно высоко, чтобы воздух в них не застаивался.

— Хаваза и Поляка не вижу. Но вряд ли нам спокойно дадут осмотреть территорию. Четверых здоровяков слева смогу устранить тихо, — прошептал Тамо, отстегивая с длинный охотничий нож с крепления на голени, — но те двое слева меня заметят.

— Не заметят, — прошептал Дженсен и вытащил револьвер, перехватил его за ствол и двинулся вперед, к ближайшему здоровяку, стараясь не попасть в поле зрения второго.

Удар по затылку не вырубил здоровяка, но дезориентировал. Дженсен запрыгнул на второго и обхватил его шею и голову, как учил Джаред. Удерживал изо всех сил, терпел удары, не давая возможности крикнуть, но понимал, что тот сильнее. Вырвется. Не рассуждая, Дженсен сместил руки и дернул. Резко повернул голову здоровяка, до глухого щелчка.

Обмякшее тело как-то странно быстро потяжелело, выскользнуло. Дженсен уклонился от летящего ему в лицо кулака, перехватил руку очухавшегося здоровяка и поставил подножку, надавил коленом в спину и зафиксировал руками его голову. Тот бился, как кролик в силках, но вся сила, отмеренная природой, не помогала. Ему не удавалось вывернуться, сбросить с себя Дженсена. Даже когда здоровяк затих, Дженсен сперва проверил пульс на шее и только потом поднялся на ноги. Тамо, вытирая окровавленный нож ветошью, на него не смотрел. Его взгляд скользил по краю самого большого раскопа, спуска в тайные комнаты, некогда опечатанного и заваленного большим валуном.

Дженсену эти комнаты никогда не снились, но память о надписи, выхваченная в сумраке одного из помещений, захламленного утварью, не оставляла его. Она стояла перед глазами в те моменты, когда он снова и снова переосмысливал то, что с ним произошло в Абидосе. Когда воспоминания, вложенные в него предками, начали пробуждаться смутными образами, намеками, подсказками, иссушающими душу и тело. Эта надпись приходила к Дженсену в мутных, ни к чему не ведущих снах, в те ночи, когда он просыпался в холодном поту, в кольце рук Джареда, слыша его успокаивающий шепот. Эта фраза, как выжженная на изнанке век, всплывала в памяти даже в моменты экстаза, слова срывались с его губ бессвязным лепетом, сплетались с каждой мыслью, отражались в каждом движении.

Быть приятным сердцу.

Дженсен опрометчиво решил, что эти слова владыка адресовал своей супруге. И эти тайные комнаты под дворцовым комплексом принадлежали ей. Или самому владыке, если не забывать наличие камеры-саркофага. Но Дженсен ошибался. Сердце владыки никогда не принадлежало его жене. Никогда не билось ради его страны. Оно всегда находилось только в одних руках. И именно этому человеку посвящались слова, выбитые на стене. Именно в его покоях владыка спрятал свою самую большую тайну, свое самое большое сокровище, самое важное, что было в его жизни — «лестницу в небо».

Махнув Тамо, чтобы следовал за ним, Дженсен направился прямо к раскопу. Взвел курок и, аккуратно ступая, спустился вниз. Дженсен не видел, последовал ли Тамо за ним, не слышал его шагов за спиной, не ощущал даже дыхания. Он просто знал — тот идет следом, шаг в шаг, не сбиваясь, не отходя в сторону, даже не смотря по сторонам. Факелы слабо освещали комнаты, но и этого хватало, чтобы разглядеть — не притаился ли кто в глубине помещений.

— И как ты предлагаешь нам теперь действовать дальше?! — донеслось до ушей Дженсена из дальней комнаты. Не узнать голос Харриса даже спустя время у Дженсена не получилось бы при всем желании. — Где взять камень?! Где все то, что ты обещал мне?! Где моя компенсация?!

Харрис кричал в своей привычной манере, не давая и слова вставить оппоненту. Перекрикивая любые возражения, он подчинял, подавлял. Душил в зародыше любую попытку возразить ему. Сам того не осознавая, Харрис действовал на руку Дженсену. Крики заглушили шаги, раж Харриса не позволил заметить ему Дженсена и Тамо, а тот самый человек, нудный спутник, и вовсе стоял, уперев взгляд в пол.

У стены в небольшом куле тряпок Дженсен опознал Захита Хаваза, рядом с ним надрывался Харрис, а посреди комнаты безвольной куклой лежал избитый и окровавленный Джаред. Сердце Дженсена оборвалось, и он подавился вдохом. Но в этот момент крики стихли, и он вскинул револьвер, наставив его прямо в живот Харрису.

— Ты?! — выкрикнул тот.

— Если он умер, клянусь всеми святыми, вы оба ляжете рядом, — просипел Дженсен. Сил откашляться не хватало, все уходили на то, чтобы удержать оружие в руках. Над ухом щелкнул взведенный курок револьвера Тамо.

— А-а, мистер Эклз, — мягко и вкрадчиво проблеял нудный спутник, поднимая голову, — вот мы с вами и встретились.

Правы были те, кто упоминал ничем не примечательное лицо. Взгляд Дженсена цеплялся за мешки под глазами, темную щетину и влажные разводы на воротничке. Мимические морщины на лбу и вокруг рта и отсутствие пигментных пятен на коже. Но такие детали, как запавшие глаза или их цвет, форма подбородка, скул или рта, моментально смазывались в восприятии.

— Меня зовут отец Константин.

— Без обид, но на грека вы мало похожи.

— Вы правы, мистер Эклз. Хотя при вашем уме и наблюдательности немудрено

— Вы здесь любезничать собрались? — оборвал отца Константина Харрис. — Брось пушку, молокосос! Или твой дружок отправится к праотцам! Пусть и вместе с нами.

Оружие, неизвестно как очутившееся в руках Харриса было нацелено на Джареда. И в отличие от Дженсена, он держал его уверенно. И угрожал не на ровном месте. С этой скотины сталось бы всех забрать с собой, если выбраться не получится.

— Тамо, сделай как он сказал. — Дженсен опустил револьвер.

— Дженс…

— Делай, как он сказал. Без Джареда мы все покойники.

Сказав это, Дженсен выронил револьвер и демонстративно поднял руки, кивнул в сторону Джареда и сделал первый шаг. Затем еще один. На четвертом его колени подломились, и Дженсен чуть не рухнул на Джареда сверху. Трясущейся рукой нащупал слабый пульс, ощутил едва заметный ток крови.

Недаром Джаред предупреждал его во снах. Недаром убеждал поторопиться. Камень с души Дженсена не свалился. Вместо этого холодный расчет в считанные секунды нарисовал план действия в голове.

— Что вам нужно? — Дженсен посмотрел на отца Константина, делая вид, что Харриса рядом нет. Потому что иначе забыл бы про оружие, голыми руками без подручных приспособлений вырвал бы ему сперва трахею, а затем и жалкий комок мышц, по ошибке названный в этом человеке сердцем.

— Как что, мистер Эклз? — удивился отец Константин. — Камень. Сокровище царицы Хатшепсут, найденное вами в Дэйр эль-Бахри.

— Что? — нахмурил брови Дженсен, играя в непонимание. — Ту большую стекляшку, не несущую в себе смысловой нагрузки и не имеющую сакральной или исторической ценности?

— Словно Анкх, открывающий двери, — отец Константин, как будто не услышав его, продолжил: — он открыл ей безграничные возможности. Бездарная женщина с его помощью подчинила себе весь Египет!

— Это глупая легенда! — крикнул Дженсен. — Просто красивая стекляшка. У нее нет никаких особенностей.

— Есть! — заорал Харрис, брызжа слюной и размахивая револьвером. — Я что, по-твоему, зря затеял всю эту экспедицию?! Зря деньги потратил?!

— Вы идиоты. Только Джаред знал, где камень. Он увез камень в Александрию.

— Не было у него камня! И он молчал все это время!

— Значит, не так спрашивали. Тамо, помоги мне, — позвал Дженсен.

— Не смей двигаться с места! — опомнился Харрис.

— Валяй, — не глядя кивнул Дженсен. — И тогда точно ничего не получишь.

— Что вы хотите сделать, мистер Эклз? — напомнил о себе отец Константин.

— Показать вам истинное чудо, — усмехнулся Дженсен.

Точно, чудо лишним явно не станет.

Вдвоем с Тамо под бдительным надзором Харриса и отца Константина они смогли поднять Джареда, донести его до камеры-саркофага и аккуратно устроить внутри. Камера не была рассчитана на высокий рост, да и Дженсен смутно помнил, как сам в нее в прошлый раз укладывался, но Джаред внутри поместился. Кивнув Тамо, чтобы повторял за ним, Дженсен взял Джареда за руку и зафиксировал его пальцы в выемках. Оставалось всего ничего — накрыть его плитой сверху, чтобы энергия, излучаемая камерой, не уничтожила все вокруг.

Пришло время действовать.

Плита не успела характерно скрипнуть, встав в пазы, как Дженсен перемахнул через нее и свалил на пол Тамо, закрыл собой и, не давая ему поднять голову, зажмурился изо всех сил. Камера сработала идеально. Ослепительный свет затопил все вокруг. Вибрации волнами проходили сквозь тело Дженсена, оглушали и выдавливали воздух из легких, но он только стискивал зубы и прижимал Тамо к полу. Изо всех сил, чтобы тот не двигался. Вой Тамо ощущался как собственный, но Дженсен не отпускал друга. Не знал, но абсолютно точно был уверен, что только так они смогут перетерпеть действие камеры и не вырубиться.

Расчет оказался верен. Вряд ли излучение длилось больше, чем несколько минут, но Дженсену они показались долгими часами. Как только вибрации стихли, а свет исчез так же как и появился, Дженсен отпустил Тамо и попытался встать на ноги. Ощущение было сродни болтанке в море. Но Дженсен добрался до саркофага и, прилагая все оставшиеся силы, сдвинул базальтовую крышку.

— Живой? — не глядя спросил он. Не потому что не верил в возможности камеры, а потому что боялся, что опоздал. Неосознанно, трусливо боялся.

— Вроде как, — прохрипел из саркофага Джаред. — Местами.

Дженсен навис над ним, судорожно разглядывая его лицо, расфокусированный взгляд зеленовато-карих глаз и нерешительную улыбку, отсутствие синяков и ссадин. Чуть не падая с ног от осознания, что все закончилось.

— Еще раз сбежишь от меня с какими-то психами и решишь откинуться — выслежу, поймаю и сам отправлю к предкам.

— Кого обманываешь? — прищурился Джаред.

— Никого, — протянул ему руку Дженсен, помогая выбраться. — Следом отправлюсь, но не отпущу больше тебя одного.

Первый поцелуй после испытаний сладкий. Горький. Соленый. Жадный. С гулким биением двух сердец и безотчетным желанием, чтобы момент не заканчивался. Чтобы все исчезло здесь и сейчас. Вместе с волнением и переживаниями, страхом, болью и подвешенным состоянием неопределенности.

Обхватив лицо Джареда, Дженсен впивался в его губы и отказывался отпускать, слизывал с них пот, кровь, громко стонал и хотя бы так старался донести, что ему стоил каждый вдох все последнее время. Каждый шаг. Каждое принятое решение.

— Я… вынесу этих. Наверх, — прокашлялся за их спинами Тамо, — вместе с Хавазом.

Дженсен не дал Джареду отпрянуть. Что-то сказать или сделать. Только когда понял, что еще чуть-чуть и они задохнутся, с сожалением прервал поцелуй, но продолжил цепляться за руку. Как привязанный.

А как иначе?

— Похоже, нужно будет здесь прибраться и снова закопать вход, — Джаред обвел взглядом комнату и замер. — Камень у тебя?

— Да, — Дженсен тут же полез в карман, куда переложил камень из сумки перед нападением на лагерь Харриса. — Аиша втихомолку подбросила. Я даже не сразу нашел.

— Я надеялся на это. Дай мне его.

Джаред вытряхнул камень на ладонь и подкинул вверх пару раз. Подошел к неровной щербатой стене, единственной в помещении покрытой черным сухим налетом, сдул с нее несколько приставших крупинок песка, и вставил в одно из углублений камень. Где-то в глубине камня родилось неяркое мерцание. Оно, как вода в желобах, протянулось по стене, образуя изогнутую арку, затапливая ее середину мутной серебристой пеленой. Словно поверхность воды.

Завороженный этой картиной Дженсен подошел следом за Джаредом, провел рукой по поверхности, наблюдая, как его манипуляции образуют рябь, и усмехнулся:

— И что мы теперь будем делать с этим?

— Заберем камень. Закопаем проход. Убедим Тамо молчать. И будем присматривать за этим местом, чтобы не нашлось еще энтузиастов, желающих пройти по «лестнице» и попасть в «небо» к предкам. Согласен?

— Как всегда, мой господин. Как всегда.


End file.
